leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Elesa
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Elesa |jname=カミツレ |tmname=Kamitsure |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Shining Beauty |image=Black 2 White 2 Elesa.png |size=240px |caption=Artwork from |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blonde , Black |gender=Female |hometown=Nimbasa City |region=Unova |relatives=Grandmother |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |leader=yes |gym=Nimbasa Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Bolt Badge Bolt Badge |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer |pvname=Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer |envagame=Sarah Natochenny (B2W2AT) Mela Lee ( ) |javagame=Miyuki Sawashiro (B2W2AT) China Kitahara ( ) |epnum=BW049 |epname=Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! |generation= |games= , |enva=Eileen Stevens |java=Yumiko Kobayashi }} Elesa (Japanese: カミツレ Kamitsure) is a who is the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City's Gym, known officially as the Nimbasa Gym. She specializes in . She gives the to s who defeat her. In the games Role Elesa makes her debut in , serving as the Nimbasa City Gym Leader. This Gym is the fourth that the player may challenge. The player can challenge her to a battle after riding a series of roller coasters to her location, a process involving the flipping of multiple switches so the tracks take the player to her. Elesa specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. She utilizes a strategy that involves using between her two , and later . Upon defeating her, she will reward the player with the Bolt Badge and . Outside of battle, Elesa is a supermodel. She appears when Bianca attempts to convince her father to allow her to become a Pokémon Trainer. Elesa aids her, convincing Bianca's father to give his daughter the permission to follow her dream. When the player leaves Nimbasa City, it is Elesa who appears briefly on and tells the bridge guard to lower the Driftveil Drawbridge so the player may cross it. She then appears at N's Castle, where she and the other Unova Gym Leaders hold off the Seven Sages while the player goes after N. While not strictly relevant to the plot, Elesa also visits Cynthia in the summer at Undella Town in her villa, as do the other female Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. Elesa is good friends with fellow Gym Leader Skyla. In between the events of Black and White and , she confided in Skyla about changing her image. She reveals that she is conscious about the reserved image she displays, and has a fondness for bad puns. In , Elesa returns as a Gym Leader. The player has to go back to the old Gym and talk to one of Elesa's models where Elesa used to be to have access to the new Gym which is an actual catwalk and fashion show. The TM Elesa gives away remains the same. After gaining access to the new Gym and defeating Elesa, she walks the player back down the catwalk to the entrance. She later participates in the Pokémon World Tournament. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Elesa.png |prize= 3240 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Elesa |game=BW |location=Nimbasa Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Gym battle =Easy Mode/Normal Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Elesa.png |prize= 3360|Easy Mode}}/ 3600|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Elesa |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa Gym |pokemon=3}} | / |gender=female |ability=Static |type1=Electric|type2=Flying |move1=Quick Attack|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Volt Switch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |}} | / |gender=female |type1=Electric |move1=Thunder Wave|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Status |move2=Volt Switch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Take Down|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |}} | / |gender=female |type1=Electric |ability=Motor Drive |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Flame Charge|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pursuit|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Volt Switch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} =Challenge Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Elesa.png |prize= 3840 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Elesa |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon World Tournament Elesa uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. She will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Driftveil Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Elesa.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Elesa |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Unova Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Elesa.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Elesa |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Elesa.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Elesa |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Nimbasa City :"Sweetie, you keep going on your travels." :"My name is Elesa. I'm this town's Gym Leader. I also happen to be a model." :"You know, there are many people in this world. There are people whose way of thinking may be completely different from yours. Sometimes, this means you may get hurt." :"But it's important to keep trying, to learn about the differences between yourself and others... To learn that being different is OK. And you shouldn't worry. Trainers always have Pokémon at their side. Pokémon are wonderful. It's not only how cute they can be, but also how much you can depend on them..." :"I'm sure he traveled as a Trainer himself, in the past... Being a parent must be hard." :"Did I meddle unnecessarily? You looked troubled, so I decided to chime in." :"By the way, if you're Trainers, please stop by the Pokémon Gym. I'll teach you a little something about how tough a journey can get." :"I'm sorry, . I'll be waiting on Route 5." ;Nimbasa Gym * Before battle :"Did the fantastic speed leave you dizzy? My beloved Pokémon will be the next one to make your head spin!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"You and your Pokémon... are shining brilliantly!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"A properly dramatic victory requires a dash of danger and a pinch of peril." * Being defeated :"I meant to make your head spin, but you shocked me instead." * After being defeated :"My, oh my... You have a sweet fighting style. I mean, you're a great Trainer! Excuse me, I...uh... Oh, here! I want you to have this!" :"If you have four Badges, including this , Pokémon up to Lv. 50, including traded Pokémon, will obey you. Also, here's this move I like. Feel free to use it, um, if you want to." :" lets the Pokémon switch with a different Pokémon after attacking. Of course, if you don't have another Pokémon in your party, you can't switch." :"You're going to Driftveil City next? Of course. There is a Pokémon Gym there, after all. Oh... I bet you won't be able to get there. You know what? I'll fix it so you can cross. Wait for me on ." :"What you'd like to do... What your Pokémon would like to do... Don't you think it could be amazing if those are aligned?" * Post game: :"I think the real me is the one who battles with Pokémon as a Gym Leader. A model's job is to make someone else's vision look like a reality. It's interesting but it's not easy..." ; :"Oh, you two are friends... That's nice, how you're helping each other get better by competing. OK, let's go." :"This is Alder, the Unova region's ." :"Let's roll. The Driftveil Drawbridge is just ahead." :"Now to contact him... It's me, Elesa. Please lower the drawbridge. I have a couple of Trainers here who want to challenge you. OK... Thanks. Now, watch this! I have a TV gig, so I've got to go. The Gym Leader of the next town may take some getting used to... Do your best, both of you." ;N's Castle :"Ignoring Team Plasma... That would be a terrible thing for us Gym Leaders to do." :"I do not appreciate stubborn people." ;Cynthia's villa :"I must say it's difficult for people to draw out a Pokémon's charm if they don't have any themselves." :"You know Nimbasa City? You know it runs on energy generated by Pokémon? ...Just kidding!" :"Getting wrapped up in worries is bad for your body and spirit. That's when you must short out your logic circuits and reboot your heart." :"Without a word... Without even a whisper... My Pokémon connect me to other s, transmitting the current of my feelings." :"Put bluntly, swimsuits are nothing but cloth, right?" ;Badge Case :May you always continue to be a person who brightens your surroundings. ;Nimbasa Gym * Before battle : "Welcome to the main stage! My beloved Pokémon and your Pokémon shall compete! We're going to see whose star shines brightest!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) : "You and your Pokémon's moves are simply dazzling!" * Being defeated : "You shocked me through and through! You melted my heart!" * After being defeated : "Well… Now you… you're an even more wonderful Trainer than I expected. Your sweet fighting style swept me off my feet! Take this!" : "If you have four Badges, including this Bolt Badge, Pokémon up to Lv. 50, including traded Pokémon, will obey you. Also, here's this move I like. Feel free to use it, um, if you want to." : " lets the Pokémon switch with a different Pokémon after attacking. Of course, if you don't have another Pokémon in your party, you can't switch." * On the catwalk : "Wait! Please walk with us." : "A shining example of a Trainer… Since that's what you are, you should be able to collect all the Gym Badges and reach the Pokémon League! Then, you and your Pokémon will shine even brighter!" * Post-game :"A model always has to make other people's dreams a reality without losing sight of herself. It's similar for Trainers and Pokémon. Trainers have to give everything they have to make their Pokémon feel like they can win, no matter the situation. When I realized that, modeling became that much more fun." ;Memory Link - Taking it to The Next Level :"Skyla, can I ask you a favor?" :"I've decided I need a PR makeover! I wanted to try out my new ideas with you, Skyla!" :"That's right! Here's the thing. I make what everyone thinks is cool into a reality, right? Well, I get to do what I want to do, and while being a model may be difficult, most importantly, it's fun! But the hard parts are really hard. I mean, everyone judges me simply based on my appearance. People say I'm reserved, and that I don't look like the type who would tell jokes!" :"So, I've been thinking about it constantly since then!" :"A sophisticated joke!" :"How should I put it... My looks suggest that I'm not a lot of fun. But I'll tear down that mistaken image with my own hands! I'll say something silly and give someone an opportunity to call me out, so we can all have a good laugh!" :"OK, get a load of this! Throw that misbehaving in the clink!" :" is so cool! Don't you *cough* agree, Gus?" :"You bought those Fossils from Clay? Did you buy them on Clay-away?" :"Exactly! If I were to make bad puns when I'm supposed to be telling a joke, doesn't it give people even more of an opportunity to tease me and start a funny back-and-forth?" :"Really? I guess I'll just rethink my fashion first." :"You bet! And don't call me Shirley!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"My beloved Pokémon are going to make your head spin!" * Before battle (second round) :"I am me, and Pokémon are Pokémon! I feel that strongly when I battle with Pokémon moves, and that's why I do it. Now, my beloved Pokémon are going to make your head spin!" * Before battle (final round) :" ! When I'm certain of that, I feel an electric jolt run through my body! I want to feel the sensation, so now my beloved Pokémon are going to make your head spin!" * Being defeated :"I meant to make your head spin, but you shocked me instead." * If the player is defeated :"That was unsatisfying somehow... Will you give it your all next time?" * After being defeated :"My, oh my... You have a sweet fighting style." * After winning :"You're a shining star of a Trainer, but my Pokémon shone brighter!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"My Pokémon work hard for me, so I want to do what I can for them. And I want them to bathe in the glamorous spotlight as well. In that sense, your Pokémon were gleaming very brightly!" ;Badge Case :"If you shine with an inner light, all that surrounds you will be illuminated by it!" National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Shocking Supermodel... Hmmm, that sounds like a Gym Leader I know. Well, let's see... 'The Gym Leader Elesa said that Nimbasa's Pokémon can dance a nimble bossa! Nobody laughed, but I thought it was really funny! What do you think?' Hmmm... It really seems like Elesa needs to come up with a sneakier pen name. Well, whatever! 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series Elesa debuted in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!, when and went to one of her modelling shows in order to request a Gym Battle. Elesa was excited to see Ash's Pikachu and even left the runway just so she could get a closer look. Bianca later battled her to convince her father to let her continue to travel in a three-on-three match, but her Pokémon were easily defeated by Elesa's powerful . When Ash challenged Bianca's father to a battle, Elesa acted as the referee. Elesa battled Ash in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!. Although Ash proved to be a far tougher opponent than Bianca had, she still gave the young a tough time in her Gym. However, Ash was able to pull through and earn himself a . She reappeared in a fantasy in Climbing the Tower of Success!, and in flashbacks in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times! and Curtain Up, Unova League!. She also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokémon This listing is of Elesa's known Pokémon in the anime: first appeared in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!, where it was used in a Gym battle against 's , and . Zebstrika proved itself to be extremely powerful, knocking out all three of Bianca's Pokémon with little effort. In Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, Zebstrika was used against Ash's Palpitoad during his challenge for a Badge. However, as Palpitoad was part , Wild Charge would not work and Flame Charge did little damage. Although Zebstrika's Double Kick was powerful against Palpitoad, it was hit with Palpitoad's , leaving it confused. A combination of and finally knocked it out. Zebstrika's known moves are , , , and .}} first appeared in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, where she was used second in her Gym Battle against . Using a combination of Attract and Aerial Ace, she was able to knock out Ash's Palpitoad. Next, she went up against . As both Pokémon were female, Attract could not work; however, after dodging Snivy's attacks and recovering from a , Emolga was able to defeat Snivy using Aerial Ace and Acrobatics—moves Snivy was weak against. Finally, Emolga was sent up against , but since the recent battles had taken their toll, Emolga was knocked out with a . She reappeared in a fantasy in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Emolga's known moves are , , , and .}} was the last Pokémon Elesa used against Ash in their Gym Battle in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, and is called by Elesa as her "Electric Queen". Ash was confused by the unusual Pokémon that, despite being fish-like in appearance, could float in mid-air. Elesa worked around Tynamo's inability to learn more than a few moves by training her so her Tackle was extremely powerful, causing Pikachu to struggle. However, after Pikachu pulled himself together, he started to use on the entire battlefield. With her view obscured, Tynamo was knocked out with just one . She reappeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. Tynamo's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小林由美子 Yumiko Kobayashi |en=Eileen Stevens |zh_cmn=林美秀 Lín Měixiù |cs=Nikola Votočková |da=Marie Schjeldal |fi=Mirjami Heikkinen |pl=Aleksandra Grzelak |pt_br=Rosa Barcellos |es_la=Analiz Sánchez |es_eu=Marta Gil Montijano}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer In Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, Elesa appears when walks into the Nimbasa Gym with his . She is shown waiting for him onstage and then questioning whether his Pokémon or her own Pokémon will prevail. Before challenging Nate to a match, she throws off her coat as fireworks are set off around her. Pokémon This listing is of Elesa's known in the Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer: was seen alongside its Trainer at the Nimbasa Gym. None of Zebstrika's moves are known.}} was seen alongside its Trainer at the Nimbasa Gym. None of Emolga's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=沢城みゆき Miyuki Sawashiro |en=Sarah Natochenny |es_eu=Pilar Martín }} In Pokémon Generations ]] Elesa appeared in The Uprising, in which she was seen outside N's Castle trying to stop the Seven Sages. Together with several other Unova Gym Leaders, she battled the many s to prevent them from achieving Team Plasma's goals. Pokémon helped to fight off the s. Zebstrika's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=北原知奈 China Kitahara |en=Mela Lee |es_eu=Victoria Ramos}} In the manga In the Pocket Monsters BW manga Elesa makes an appearance in as the fourth Gym Leader encounters. Pokémon is Elesa's first known Pokémon where it was usually seen standing with Elesa. None of Emolga's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga She is briefly seen with other Nimbasa City officials when talking to White and negotiating with the BW Agency about the Pokémon Musical since Nimbasa City was starting to dwindle with its tourism, although Elesa didn't appear to be very interested. Later, when the Musical was being set up, Elesa was seen dressing up her Zebstrika in support of it. She informs that their Gym battle will have to wait until the Musical ends. Later, Black and Elesa have their Gym battle despite the fact that Black becomes stuck in her Gym's coaster car. Eventually, Black manages to defeat her but before he can take the Badge, he is sent to the outside of the Gym from a thunderstorm caused by the Legendary Pokémon . Elesa, along with her fellow Gym Leaders, appears at the Celestial Tower to discuss what to do about Team Plasma. Later, she and the other Gym Leaders battle the Shadow Triad in Nacrene City to protect the Dark Stone from being stolen. Despite their teamwork, Elesa and the other Gym Leaders fall to the Shadow Triad's trump card, the Forces of Nature. Elesa, along with the other Gym Leaders, is kidnapped and taken to a dark room, where they had their memories of the kidnapping erased. When Caitlin used her Psychic abilities to communicate with the Gym Leaders, she had them relay a message to Black. During Team Plasma's attack on the , Elesa is hoisted up on a crucifix along with the other Gym Leaders so that they and the League can be mocked. Soon after, she is freed by Shoko's and assists in the battle against Team Plasma. Pokémon is the first Pokémon that Elesa is known to own. Zebstrika was first seen as a drawing when Black was reading a book while deciding on strategies to defeat Elesa in their upcoming Gym Battle. Later, it was seen in person along with Elesa's other Pokémon while it was seen being dressed up in preparation of the Pokémon Musical. Zebstrika was used against Black in the Gym battle where it defeated his Tula after exploiting its Motor Drive Ability to raise its speed. Eventually, Zebstrika was defeated by Black's Nite. In a flashback that occurred in the same chapter, it was revealed that Elesa owned Zebstrika when it was a during her youth. It was later seen in The Battle, where it participated in the battle against the Seven Sages. Zebstrika's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} are the second and third Pokémon that Elesa is known to own. One Emolga was first seen as a drawing when Black was reading a book while deciding on strategies to defeat Elesa in their upcoming Gym Battle. Later, they were both seen in person along with Elesa and her Zebstrika while she was dressing up her Zebstrika in preparation of the Pokémon Musical. One Emolga was used in the Gym battle against Black where it fought his Nite and was eventually defeated. Emolga's known moves are , , and .}} In the TCG Elesa was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the Japanese Concept Pack, it later debuted in English in the Radiant Collection subset of the expansion, with both prints featuring an illustration based on the Yusuke Ohmura artwork of the character. With a similar effect to from the expansion, Elesa allows the player to search their deck for three s; the cards are revealed and added to the player's hand before the deck is shuffled. Trivia * Elesa's Japanese Leader title is . * In , Elesa has two Pokémon of the same species with identical movesets. She shares this trait with Koga , Jasmine , and Janine . * Elesa is the only female Gym Leader. * Elesa is the only returning Gym Leader from Black and White to receive a redesign in . * In the Memory Link event Taking it to The Next Level, Elesa says the line, "And don't call me Shirley!", a reference to the film . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters de:Kamilla es:Camila fr:Inezia it:Camelia ja:カミツレ zh:小菊兒